


Protective Siblings (1)

by MysticPhantomMCU



Series: Protective Siblings [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Bullies, Danny Fenton - Freeform, Dash Baxter - Freeform, Gen, Jazz Fenton - Freeform, Protective Siblings, protective Jazz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 18:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15370875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticPhantomMCU/pseuds/MysticPhantomMCU
Summary: Nobody messes with Jazzs little brother.





	Protective Siblings (1)

**Author's Note:**

> From my ‘Danny Phantom Oneshots’ book on wattpad. (User is _LittleMissPhantom_)
> 
> This all takes place in the past. Danny and Dash are both in Kindergarten while Jazz is in 2nd grade.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

"You're such a nerd, dummy!" The blonde haired kindergartener shouted at the teary eyed little boy.

"I-I'm not a d-dummy!" Danny shouted back. The little six year old nervously looked around the playground for help.

"You are too! Just like your weird parents! My mommy and daddy say that your stupid parents are crazy!" Dash took a step towards the shorter boy.

"Well, t-they're wrong! N-Now leave m-me alone!" Danny tried his best to glare at the bully.

Dash shoved Danny to the ground and laughed.  
"Whatever, loser!" He turned around and walked towards his friends.

Danny sat up, wiping away his tears.  
"They're wrong" Danny whispered to himself. 

———

"Danny? C'mon, mommy says we're gonna be late" An eight year old Jazz said, knocking on Dannys door.

A few minutes later, Danny walked out. He looked down at the floor.

"Danny, are you ok?" Jazz asked, concerned. Danny silently nodded his head.

They both walked downstairs. Jazz got Danny an apple for breakfast.   
"It's ok, Jazzy. I'm not hungry" He said in a small voice.

Jazz frowned. Something was definitely wrong.  
"Are you sure, Danny?" Jazz asked. Danny nodded.

Jazz put the Apple back. She knew that the best way is to not pressure Danny into talking to her. She knew he'd tell her eventually. Or she'd figure it out. 

Maddie walked into the kitchen.  
"Have a good day, learn lots!" She said as she kissed Danny and Jazzs' forehead.

Jazz opened the door and they both began walking towards their school. Suddenly, Danny hid behind Jazz as a group of boys, around Dannys age, passed them. They were all laughing at something the blonde haired said. Jazz could of sworn she heard her baby brothers name.

Danny relaxed and walked beside Jazz once again when they were a good distance away from them. Jazz glared at the group of boys.

"Do you know them, Danny?" She asked. Dannys eyes widened and he quickly shook his head.

Jazz frowned. 

———

"Hey nerd! Saw you hiding behind some girl when we passed you slow pokes this morning!" Dash exclaimed as he trapped Danny in a corner.

"Were you scared?" Dash laughed. 

"N-No! I-I wasn't!" Danny argued.

"Then how come you're... um... repeating your words! Yea, you loser!" Dash crossed his arms to look more intimidating.

"You mean 'stutter'?" A voice asked. Dash jumped and turned around to come face to face with an angry looking Jazz.

"Hey, you're that girl who loser was hiding behind. You his girlfriend or something?" Dash teased. 

"Jazzy?" Danny asked. 

"I'm his big sister! And I don't like it when little brats like you bully him!" Jazz took a threatening step towards Dash.

"W-What're you gonna do? You're just an annoying girl!" Dash exclaimed. His friends began looking nervous.

"I'm gonna tell the principal whose going to tell your parents that you have been bullying kids! You'll get thrown in jail!" Jazz exclaimed, smirking at the look on Dashs face.

"I-I won't get thrown in jail!" Dash looked like he was trying to convince himself that. It didn't seem to work.

"Yea you will! You'll have to stay in Jail until you're old! And they only serve vegtables and water!" Jazz said. 

Dash looked very nervous. He looked at Danny then at Jazz.

"W-Whatever! F-Fine!" Dash immediately ran into the building. Jazz sent a death glare at the rest of his friends and they immediately followed Dash.

Jazz turned towards Danny and gave him a hug.

"Those meanys didnt hurt you, did they?" Jazz asked. Danny shook his head.

"No... thankyou Jazzy" Danny said as he hugged her back.

"No problem, Little brother. If they ever bother you again, come get me" she said. 

They broke apart from the hug.

"Hey, Jazzy? Is it true that they'll get thrown in prison?" Danny asked. Jazz giggled and shook her head.

"No, I made that up. But they could get suspended or expelled" She said. They began walking towards the playground.

"You're smart, Jazzy"


End file.
